epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Homebrew/KevkusSubklassenProjekt
Das hier ist eine Seite dediziert zu den Versuch von Chefkus zu jeder Klasse (auch Homebrew) eine neue Subklasse zu erstellen. Manche sind meme-lastiger, andere sind seriöser. Das dient hier hauptsächlich als Gedankenantrieb, um möglichst alle Klassen zu lesen, damit ich diese verstehe. Es gibt keine bessere Methode sich mit einer Klasse außenanderzusetzen, als zu versuchen etwaige Lücken zu füllen. Wichtig: Die Sachen die hier gebraut werden müssen nichts zwangshaft übernommen werden. Artificer Barbarian Bard Bloodhunter Cleric Druid Elementalist Fighter Justiciar Monk Necromancer Paladin: Oath of Science Paladins of Science are the most contradictory sort of godly warriors, for they do not believe in the power of the gods first and foremost, but rather the combined prowess of mortals to do great things. They dedicate their lives towards progress that brings more glory to the races of Onos. Compared to other types of Paladins, Paladins of Science are almost always sensible individuals who adhere to logic and rationalism over beliefs and emotions, as such, their input is highly valued among courthouses and detectives. Paladins of Science often help people who attempt to create something that will further civilization - often for no cost - but should the result be harmful, or the person a swindler, they will not shy away from dishing out punishment. For deception is unscientific. These Paladins most often gain their powers through the blessings of Areos. Tenets of Science The tenets of the Oath of Science are superficially simple, but hold deep meaning to a Paladin of such an order. This oath emphasizes the concept of rational, unbiased thinking, and the future glory of the world. * Rationality: We have been bestowed upon the gift of free will and insight. Think before you act. Everything can be explained with science. * Equality: We, the people can only progress if we work together, as such, all have to be treated as equals, regardless of race, gender or social standing. * Greater Understanding: There is so much yet to be understood, protect and support those who may pave a way to a better future, and enlighten those who have yet to learn. * Punish the Hinderers: It is accepted that not everyone will strive for the future, but those who surpress progress must removed for the betterment of all. Oath Spells Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. * Hyperrationalism: As a bonus action, you grant yourself a +3 bonus to checks using Intelligence for the next 10 minutes. * Galvanism: As an action, you can convert your magical energy into electricity, powering your movements and weaponry. For 1 minute, electrical arcs spring from your body. For the duration, you have an additional 10 feet of movement, and your weapon attacks deal lightning damage. As a bonus action during this duration, you can discharge the current all around you. Enemies caught in a 10 feet radius around you must make a dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, they take lightning damage equal to your paladin level + your charisma modifier and are stunned until your next turn. On a success they take half damage and are not stunned. Electric Coil At 7th level, when you take lightning damage, you can cast divine smite at 1st level without expending a spell slot once on your next turn. The effect of this feat does not stack. Shocking Strikes Starting at 15th level, when you are under the effects of Galvanism and make an attack, the first time a creature is hit by you it must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC or be stunned until the end of it's next turn. Additional attacks against the target do not force it to repeat the throw, and a target can only be affected by Shocking Strikes once per Galvanism. To the Future At 20th level, using your action, you harness the power of electricity, becoming supercharged and gaining the following benefits for one minute: * You gain a flying speed (hover) of 60 feet. * You continously emit a strong current in a 30-foot sphere centered on you. Creatures inside the aura must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC if they wish to take a reaction, if they fail, they take 10 lightning damage and can't use their reaction until the end of the round. * While the aura lasts, the paladin can use a bonus action on their turn to discharge electricity in the aura to attack one creature. The paladin makes a melee spell attack against the target. If the attack hits, the target takes lightning damage equal to 3d10 + the paladin's Charisma modifier. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Pugilist Ranger Rogue Sculptor Sorcerer Warlock Witcher Wizard